


Sex Drive

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, gaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: You knew the minute you let your eyes wander from Colson to Rook is the dressing area backstage before the show that you were in trouble. Rook knew it too, quickly tugging his shirt over his head when he caught you staring; your bottom lip tucked between your teeth. He knew how jealous Colson could get, and you did too but you didn’t care. You secretly loved how flustered it would make him and thoroughly enjoyed your ‘punishments
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly & You
Kudos: 16





	Sex Drive

You knew the minute you let your eyes wander from Colson to Rook is the dressing area backstage before the show that you were in trouble. Rook knew it too, quickly tugging his shirt over his head when he caught you staring; your bottom lip tucked between your teeth. He knew how jealous Colson could get, and you did too but you didn’t care. You secretly loved how flustered it would make him and thoroughly enjoyed your ‘punishments’. You could practically feel the jealous rage in his voice while he performed tonight; each word a little harsher and anger-filled than the last.

*******

The second Colson walks back into the dressing area after the show you can tell you’re going to get exactly what you want. He stomps angrily towards you and reaches for your throat, his thumb, and middle finger squeezing tightly around your pulse points.

“I thought we talked about you keeping your little whore eyes to yourself,” he grits through his teeth.

“Colson I’m —-” you start before he cuts you off.

“I’m a little whore, is that what you're gonna say? You wanna act like a whore, I can treat you like a whore. Is that what you want?

“Maybe,” you look up at him with lust glazed puppy dog eyes.

“I ain’t fuckin’ playin,’’ he warns, tightening his grip, causing you to inhale sharply, which catches the attention of the crew.

“Annnnnd that’s our cue to leave,” Slim jokes. "C’mon dudes, let’s get outta here before these two start fuckin’ again,” he calls to the rest of the team. 

“Uhh Colson, Fuck me,” “Yes...yes. Oh my god Colson,” Slim and Rook taunt immaturely in a high pitched feminine tone on their way out the door, mocking the many times they’ve overheard the two of you. Baze just shakes his head and laughs smacking both of them on the back of the head as they exit.

“Get your ass in the shower, hands against the wall, you know how I want you,” Colson orders, releasing you from his grasp with a shove. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

You smile discretely to yourself on the way to the shower knowing everything is going according to your plan. You also know that you could always simply just ask for it and Colson would be more than happy to oblige, giving you the roughest sex your body could handle, but it was more fun this way, watching him get so riled up, and so possessive that every thrust of his hips seemed to say “MINE”.

Colson walks to the exit and securely locks the door. He passes a half-smoked blunt laying in the ashtray on the way to the shower. He stops to light it up, taking a few puffs before finally heading to you.

Once in the bathroom he quickly strips off his clothes and joins you in the shower, already half-hard at the thought of you waiting for him as he requested. And that’s just how he finds you; hands pressed up against the wall opposite the showerhead, water cascading over your curves.

“Aye, look what we got here, ya do know how to listen,” he sneers, stepping into the shower behind you. “Ah, God damn! Why y’all females always put the water so damn hot, I swear y’all are some demons,’’ he curses, adjusting the temperature. “Now where were we?” he rasps in your ear, firmly gripping the back of your neck with the long, slender fingers of his left hand. His lips embark on a hungry descent down the side of your throat, making you arch into their touch. He wedges a knee between your thighs giving each of them a rough nudge, widening your stance, and granting his free hand better access to you. “Sloppy, wet cunt!” his tongue lashes against the shell of your ear as he runs his fingers through your folds. “MMMmm this all from me?” he questions nipping at the soft part of your lobe while trading his fingers for his cock, thrusting into you with urgency. “I said, this from ME?!” he questions again bringing his arousal soaked fingers to your lips. “Open, slut, and answer me,” he says snapping his hips forward.

“Ye —” to try to answer, Colson’s fingers interrupting your words and making you gag.

“Taste yourself, bitch,” he grits through his teeth, pumping his fingers in and out of your throat, as you choke, and sputter.

He retracts his fingers slightly, hooking them over the teeth of your bottom jaw, his other hand sliding up from the back of your neck to grip you by your hair. Using your hair as leverage, he yanks it back with every forward propulsion of his pelvis. The sound of your wet bodies slapping together echoes throughout the shower drowning out his grunts, moans, and your pleasure-filled hum around his fingers. He removes his fingers from your mouth and shoves your face and body flush against the wall, the cold tile making your nipples perk as he fucks you up against it. You try to sneak one of your hands between your body and the wall to give you throbbing clit some attention, but Colson catches you, snatching up your wrist.

“Lemme take care of that,” he says slyly, pulling you back away from the wall. With one arm he reaches for the removable shower head, his other arm wrapping around your neck in a chokehold keeping your back tight to his chest as his hips keep pounding away. He quickly adjusts the showerhead to the pulse setting and holds it between your legs.

“Oh my, FUCK!” you cry out, cumming almost instantly. “Colson!” you whine, trying to push the showerhead away.

“I’m not fucking done with you yet!” he growls against your neck, repositioning the showerhead, keeping it perfectly aimed at your throbbing clit. It pulses repeatedly against the sensitive bud in rhythm with Colson’s relentless cock. The pleasure is almost too much to handle your legs beginning to wobble as yet another orgasm begins to brew in your abdomen. Just as it’s about to peak, Colson drops the showerhead and momentarily pulls out, spinning you around. He grabs you by your backside, lifts you up, and re-enters you as you wrap your legs around him. “MMmmgghhh” this ass,” his groans giving it a hardy smack, his fingers then finding their way between your cheeks. He slips his middle and ring finger in your ass, loving the way he’s able to feel his cock inside you like this. And you love it too, all your holes feeling so full at once. He continues to work both your holes until he feels your legs start to quake around his hips as you climax. And he’s right there with you, spilling inside of you a few moments later, struggling to hold you up as his knee-weakening orgasm takes over. 

**********************

“Get what you wanted?” Rook teases later on when you're all hanging out, causing you to blush.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Colson questions, looking from you to the boys.

“Dude!,” Slim, starts with a laugh. “It means she only acts like a hoe to get you going. Bitch just wants some rough sex. How you haven’t figured that out yet?”

“Is that true? Colson looks at you angrily.

“Kinda,” you smile, “You two are gonna get me in trouble!” You exclaim in laughter, pointing to Rook and Slim.

“Nah, baby. You getting yourself in trouble.” Colson quips. “And don’t think I’m gonna be fucking you this time either. You ain't getting my dick in that pussy for a month now. How’s that for punishment?”

“Man, who you kiddin?” Slim cracks up. “With your sex drive, you’ll be back in that pussy TONIGHT!” 

“Nah, my dick will be in that mouth tho. I’m still getting mine she just aint gettin’ hers.”


End file.
